<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A sus ojos by Laurelin_94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501261">A sus ojos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94'>Laurelin_94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Espiritual, F/M, Family, Love, Romance, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:13:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos etapas, dos facetas. Un mismo hombre... y un sentimiento en común. Emociones que Bardock, el valiente capitán saiyajin, jamás pensó aceptar. Culpaba a la débil mujer que integraba su escuadrón, con la cual no imaginó formar una familia; y en la cómplice intimidad, comprendía que haría cualquier cosa por la mirada de Gine. Porque simplemente ya no podía vivir sin ella...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A sus ojos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Después de una larga siesta, Bardock despertó en su maltratado sillón. Sus ojos, ya acostumbrados a la penumbra de la noche, recorrieron toda la sala y la puerta de aquel lugar llamado <em>casa</em>. Solo, como siempre. Hambriento, como en cada regreso de una intensa purga. Sucio y cansado, tras dejarse vencer por el sueño.</p><p>Calculó que los dos soles ya llevaban dos horas de haberse ocultado e hizo un magno esfuerzo por levantarse, estirando su gruesa cola. ¡Ni pensar en el entrenamiento! Su cuerpo estaba tan molido, que por un momento se arrepintió de no reposar en la cámara de recuperación. El guerrero dio algunas vueltas: tenía que hacer algo, matar el aburrimiento que lo estaba dominando.</p><p>¿Quizás ir al bar? Descartó la idea al instante: seguramente, allá estaban Toma y los demás idiotas que bebían hasta morir, sólo para conseguir una noche ardiente con esas meretrices voluptuosas.</p><p>¡Sexo! Una chispa lo espabiló, al extremo de hacerlo sonreír de lujuria. ¿Por qué no aprovechar? Después de todo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía con ella: usaría la misma excusa de siempre, ¿pero por qué darle explicaciones? Bardock no entendía sus propios arrebatos, cuando se trataba de Gine. De lo único que pudo estar seguro fue de la caminata que ya emprendía hacia el oeste, dejando la <em>comodidad</em> de su refugio.</p><p>No habían mucha gente en las calles y lo agradeció: menos testigos, mejor. ¿Pero de qué? Bardock desechó cuantas estupideces pensaba con un fuerte suspiro, mientras percibía que no llevaba el rastreador puesto: un pecado grave para cualquier saiyajin. Una risa burlona rompió el silencio por unos segundos: ¿para qué lo necesitaba? Sabía de pies a cabeza el nivel de pelea de aquella fémina. ¿Cómo fue que la conocía tanto?</p><p>Bardock recobró el juicio y tocó una puerta maltratada, como señal de su destino tan ansiado. Su olfato desarrollado le permitió notar el aroma de la saiyajin que se estaba acercando, hasta que la vio con más detalle por la ranura de la entrada; y por un instante, creyó que ambos se habían conectado en pensamiento, al verla con una prenda más ligera y <em>provocativa</em>.</p><p>—Bardock —le sonrió, abriéndole más la puerta.</p><p>Las palabras estuvieron de más. Eran inexistentes cuando Gine sonreía de esa forma. No tenía un <em>significado</em> para ello y tampoco le importó dárselo. Era lo mismo de siempre. Entró a la casa de la muchacha, como el primer día que se atrevió a visitarla, apagó una pequeña antorcha y cerró la puerta con brusquedad. Gine lo recibió enlazando sus brazos en su fornido cuello y saltó hasta engancharse en su cintura; un acto que Bardock no tardó en contestar, al tomar sus muslos con sus manos y besarla tan apasionadamente como sólo él sabía hacerlo. ¿De qué forma una saiyajin tan débil podía dar rienda suelta bajo las sábanas?</p><p>Los jadeos de la muchacha contaminaron su mente de fantasías perversas e irresistibles. No le permitió hablar en ningún momento y siguió besando su níveo cuello, repasando con su lengua el lugar donde supuestamente debía marcarla con sus dientes… ¡pero no! ¡No! Era un acto que ni siquiera deseaba realizar.</p><p>Gine repitió su nombre tantas veces como su placer creciente le permitía, en tanto pasaba sus delicados dedos por la espalda de su amante, pues ya se habían desnudado sin solicitud alguna. Sintió su ropa rasgarse por las fuertes manos de Bardock, al mismo tiempo que sus senos recibían una infinidad de succiones por su parte. El excitado miembro de aquel hombre rozaba su estómago, intensificando su desfallecer.</p><p>Todo era tan mágico para ella. Todo era tan simple para él.</p><p>Y en medio de su lucha amatoria, Gine tomó el rostro de Bardock y lo contempló, mostrándole su más risueña sonrisa: un gesto que, pese a derrumbarlo por dentro, lo puso muy nervioso. No comprendía la razón por la que no podía corresponderle, le costaba decir algo. Cada vez que ambos cruzaban miradas, <em>algo</em> ocurría: no era consciente de qué y no quiso averiguarlo.</p><p>Sin más consulta, el guerrero la giró boca abajo, teniendo un panorama revelador de su cintura y las caderas tan anchas que lo enloquecían. Un tosco empujón hizo arquear a la saiyajin; mientras Bardock se movía desenfrenadamente en su interior, ávido por poseerla, pidiendo a gritos su liberación.</p><p>No escuchó los sollozos de Gine por el dolor placentero que tal posición le causaba. Bardock no cedió ni un instante. Apretó su cuerpo delgado, la sometió cuanto podía, aceleró más y más. No quería mirarla. Sufría, se castigaba por su debilidad. ¿Por qué rayos la había buscado, teniendo a tantas mujeres afuera?</p><p>¡No! ¡No las necesitaba! ¡Ellas no le darían lo que Gine sí! ¿Darle qué? La respuesta jamás llegó y la mente de Bardock se nubló por eternos segundos, con un fuerte rugido gutural.</p><p>[…]</p><p>Un fuerte aroma a hierbas y carne inundó su olfato. Bardock abrió lentamente sus ojos, tratando de adaptarse a la luz de la sala. Quiso incorporarse, pero la suave textura de su sillón le reclamó quedarse un poco más. Desde su sitio, escuchó un tarareo proveniente de la cocina, al cual ya estaba acostumbrado: no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.</p><p>—¿Gine?</p><p>—Bardock, despertaste —volteó la fémina, sonriente.</p><p>—Mmm… ¿cuánto dormí? —se movió un poco, sin levantarse.</p><p>—Lo suficiente para que dejáramos la despensa casi vacía. Todavía queda un poco, si deseas…</p><p>—Tráelo —ordenó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás—. La cabeza me da vueltas.</p><p>—Te dije que fueras a la máquina de recuperación.</p><p>—Tampoco es tan grave.</p><p>—De todos modos, me apena verte así —Gine apagó la lumbre de la sala y se sentó a su lado, con una bandeja en las manos.</p><p>—Exagerada —tomó un pedazo grande de carne y lo masticó—. Bien hecho.</p><p>—¡Sí te gustó! —se alegró la joven, por el comentario hacia su comida.</p><p>—Es una de las cosas donde no eres tan mala —bromeó, mientras recibía un golpe en el hombro—. ¡Oye, ya! Sabes que es un chiste.</p><p>—Eso espero o la próxima vez comerás con tu vecino —se cruzó de brazos, luchando por no reír.</p><p>—Bien, bien… —retuvo su carcajada— ¿y Raditz?</p><p>—En su habitación. Ese niño jamás descansa, es igual a ti —acotó, orgullosa.</p><p>—Ya veo…</p><p>—¿Qué? —Gine captó su pícara sonrisa, sonrojándose.</p><p>—Nada —paseó su mirada por su rostro—. Ya me cansé.</p><p>—Pero si no has terminado de comer.</p><p>—Aliméntame.</p><p>—¿Es en serio? —la joven arqueó las cejas, divertida y confusa a la vez— Bueno, acomódate o te atragantarás.</p><p>Bardock obedeció a su esposa, un tanto agotado e incómodo consigo mismo: ¿desde cuándo se dejaba consentir tan fácilmente?</p><p>—¿Verdura? —hizo un gesto de asco.</p><p>—Le hará bien a tu cuerpo —metió un pedazo de zanahoria a su boca, sin permiso.</p><p>—Qué ridícula —tragó, inconforme.</p><p>—Adoro cuando te quejas —empezó a reír, en tanto comía junto a él.</p><p>Unos minutos pasaron entre bocado y bocado, donde no conversaban; pero parecían disfrutar de aquella <em>rara</em> situación; y a punto de terminar el platillo, una pequeña tira de carne se resbaló por la boca de Gine.</p><p>—Tienes… —señaló su comisura.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Te manchaste un poco —se acercó un poco, colocando la bandeja de comida a un costado—. Aquí…</p><p>Con suma delicadeza, casi como si pidiera permiso, el saiyajin inclinó su cabeza hacia la comisura izquierda de la chica y tomó la hilacha de carne con su lengua: un gesto que estremeció completamente a Gine, sintiéndose ridícula por no medir su forma de comer.</p><p>—Pues —masculló, alcanzando a mirarlo—, gracias.</p><p>El silencio los invadió cuando sus ojos se encontraron en la más abrumadora complicidad: no obstante, cualquier emoción estaba lejos de causar molestia. Eso ya no existía entre ellos, desde el día que decidieron forjarse como pareja. Bardock no pudo dejar de contemplar los ojos negros de su mujer, perdido en su brillo. Juraba, en medio de la oscuridad, percibir el rubor que teñía las mejillas de Gine: ésas que se decoraban de rosa, con cada sonrisa que lograba sacarle. Esos detalles que se mantenían tan firmes como el sentimiento que los uní, porque el guerrero ya sabía reconocer aquella emoción.</p><p>Su mano tosca, maltratada por el salvaje oficio de las purgas, se deslizó por la mejilla de Gine y la acarició suavemente, atento al suspiro que le generaba. No podía dejar de observarla. Estaba seguro que un segundo de ausencia lo volvería loco. Bajo su armadura, su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar; y así también lo presintió en Gine, cuya piel lucía un ligero sudor.</p><p>Ansiaba tanto probar sus labios, pero su orgullo y la diversión previa al sexo lo hicieron volver a su mejilla, iniciando un lento recorrido con su boca. La dulce textura de su piel lo enloqueció, dejó que sus fosas se impregnaran con la sazón de la comida y el exquisito aroma de su cuello. Oyó jadear a su mujer y para ese instante, sus manos ya estaban aferradas a su delgada cintura. Bardock sonrió: aún conservaba la misma figura atlética con la que se inició en las purgas. El embarazo de Raditz le había sentado muy bien, incluso había mejorado sus proporciones.</p><p>—Amor, aguarda… —pronunció, dubitativa.</p><p>—Gine… —un gemido salió de los labios de su antiguo capitán.</p><p>La muchacha trató de acompasar su respiración, tan nerviosa como complacida, viendo cómo su marido desenganchaba las tiras de su armadura para liberarla de ella, dejando su pecho y abdomen desnudos. Le sorprendió que esta vez no se lanzara a sus senos y siguió su descenso con la mirada, permitiéndose tomar algunos de sus mechones desordenados.</p><p>En eso, mientras Bardock jugueteaba con el ombligo de la fémina, se detuvo repentinamente con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>—¿Bardock? —Gine tragó saliva.</p><p>—Algo pasa —murmuró, sin alejarse de su cuerpo—. Dijiste que Raditz dormía.</p><p>—Sí, es verdad.</p><p>—¿Y por qué siento su presencia cerca?</p><p>La saiyajin guardó silencio un largo rato, hasta que emitió una pequeña risa que progresó de a pocos, para desconcierto del guerrero: a él no le gustaban las burlas sin sentido.</p><p>—No es eso —masculló—. Disculpa si no te lo dije antes…</p><p>—¿De qué hablas? —se incorporó.</p><p>—Es que…</p><p>—¿Gine, qué está pasando? —Bardock usó un tono de voz más serio, apoyando sus brazos a cada costado de su mujer.</p><p>—Nada malo. Lo que sucede —intentó sonreír, armada de valor— es que estoy embarazada.</p><p>La mente del saiyajin se nubló por un instante, al extremo de no sentir ni una pizca de suelo bajo sus pies. Apenas atinó a quedarse en su misma posición, sin quitarle la mirada a Gine. Por alguna razón que no entendía, la vio más radiante que nunca.</p><p>—Me enteré apenas ayer. Tú estabas de misión y pensé que era correcto decírtelo en persona.</p><p>Gine tembló en su lugar, cogiéndose instintivamente el vientre que albergaba a un futuro descendiente suyo y del capitán más aguerrido de clase baja. Bardock: el hombre con quien eligió emparejarse de por vida.</p><p>Conocía a su esposo: temía una mala reacción de su parte, como la vez que le anunció la concepción de Raditz; incluso se reprochó para sus adentros el haber arruinado la velada romántica y tan insólita en un saiyajin como él. Sin embargo, sus mejillas volvieron a arder y su pechó estalló en mil sensaciones, cuando sintió a ese mismo hombre acercársele de nuevo, sólo para depositarle un beso. No era uno pasional, tampoco tierno o por compromiso. Lo sintió muy diferente, demasiado… y tal detalle la abrumó.</p><p>—Supongo que no le hará daño, si seguimos —Bardock le sonrió, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla.</p><p>Como si recuperara la respiración, la joven emitió un fuerte suspiro ahogado. Abrió bastante sus ojos. No podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado. ¿Estaba pasando?</p><p>No tenía ganas de averiguarlo. La revelación estaba en su correspondencia y una vez más se aferró al cuello de su esposo, profundizando el beso tan ansiado y especial que sellaba su lazo extraño en un mundo desapegado. El guerrero volvió a abrazarla y la atrajo hacia sí, sentándola sobre él en el sillón. Agradeció que la oscuridad cooperara en su proceso de conquista y procuró hacerle más fácil a Gine el deshacerse de su propia ropa.</p><p>Las armaduras rebotaron en el suelo, junto con la bandeja. Las botas fueron echadas un poco más lejos. Las mallas cayeron a pocos centímetros de sus pies y como siempre pasaba cuando el fuego de sus corazones se encendía, Bardock y Gine estaban totalmente desnudos.</p><p>No había temor. No había vergüenza. Nada malo se interponía entre el aura que los hechizaba; porque así se sentía el saiyajin, obnubilado con la silueta de Gine. Volvió a mirar sus ojos negros, sonriéndole. Observó cada línea de su rostro y cuello. Detuvo la mirada en sus gráciles senos: ¡habían crecido un poco! ¡Qué dicha era la gestación, después de todo!</p><p>Bardock titubeó en tocarlos, como si fuera la primera vez en hacerlo. Gine volvió a sonreír y tomó su mano para ponerla encima de uno, permitiéndole el disfrute. Su asombro iba en aumento: ¿qué misterios albergaba aquel saiyajin, tan diestro en batalla y aparentemente perdido en el sexo? Reconsideró el impacto de la noticia y quiso hablarle al respecto, hasta que un estremecimiento la obligó a arquear su espalda: había olvidado la sensibilidad extrema de sus pechos, al más fino contacto de los labios de su amado.</p><p>Los gemidos tomaron presencia en la sala, donde la pareja se entregaba a un sinfín de caricias que intensificaba su libido. El saiyajin parecía empecinado en su tarea y apretaba suavemente los atributos de su mujer, en tanto se entretenía con sus pezones, dándole pequeños mordiscos y succiones. La guerrera desordenaba sus cabellos, forzándolo a seguir, no quería que se despegara de su pecho, jadeaba más para motivarlo.</p><p>Un fuerte gruñido se hizo presente en Bardock, al sentir la mano de Gine deslizarse sobre su virilidad, en un vaivén tan perfecto que sólo ella era capaz de realizar. Sonrió contra sus senos y volvió a mirarla, fijando su vista en la marca de su cuello: el símbolo de su unión imperecedera, aquella a la que tanto se había resistido hasta el día que aceptó su confusión, que no era más que un amor negado hacia ella. La mujer más rara y única en todo Vejita.</p><p>—Gine… —emitió su nombre nuevamente, con un fuerte jadeo.</p><p>—Vas muy bien… —le susurró al oído con sensualidad, comprobando la firmeza de su erección— ¿estás listo?</p><p>—Eso debería preguntarte —acarició su espalda.</p><p>—No le pasará nada al bebé.</p><p>—Pero… —no pudo evitar preocuparse.</p><p>—Confía en mí, Bardock —tomó su rostro, mirándolo con infinita ternura—. Será tan fuerte y valiente como tú…</p><p>Aquella frase deshizo cualquier temor. Su sonrisa bastó para tranquilizarlo. Bardock imitó la actitud de su compañera y volvió a besarla, con mayor pasión y desenfreno, apegados en un roce irresistible.</p><p>Gine suspiró de felicidad al sentirlo entrar con cuidado. Ya acoplados, avanzaron con mucha calma, regalándose un gozo extraordinario e inexplicable. Bardock se movía despacio, concentrado en las sensaciones de su mujer más que en las de sí mismo. La vio hacer gestos deliciosos, oyó su débil risa, sintió sus delgados dedos apoyarse en sus pectorales llenos de cicatrices. Cada huella, como señal de innumerables batallas: varias de ellas, producto de las veces que se arriesgó por salvarla. ¿Y qué, si la hubiera dejado morir?</p><p>La idea lo consternó un instante, distrayéndolo. Concebirlo no era una opción, ya no podía imaginar una vida sin Gine: la mujer que había percibido su cambio de expresión y lo ayudó a continuar su entrega amatoria. El guerrero no respondió, sus colas ya estaban anudadas y sólo se dejó llevar.</p><p>—Bien, Bardock… ¡bien! Así… —aceleró la fémina, cada vez más resuelta.</p><p>—¡Oh, Gine! —volvió a abrazarla, besando sus senos.</p><p>El húmedo deslizar de sus sexos era más que reconfortante. Su habitual cordura se perdió en lo más recóndito y reaccionó con una fuerte embestida. Gine gritó emocionada y se arqueó nuevamente, reclamando los labios del rudo saiyajin. Sus piernas se entrelazaron en lo posible cuando Bardock cambió de posición, acostándola en el sillón.</p><p>¿Incómoda postura? No le importó. No quería dejarla. Necesitaba de su cuerpo, decirle todo lo que tenía acumulado. Pensaba en ese segundo bebé, en el primer hijo que ya tenían. ¿Cómo había cambiado su vida tan radicalmente? ¡¿Cómo?! Lo sabía y lo ignoraba a la vez. Con Gine, todo era completo.</p><p>—¡Bardock! —clavó sus uñas en su fornida espalda— Más, por favor… ¡más!</p><p>El saiyajin cerró sus ojos, extasiado por el arrebato de su mujer. ¡Cuánto salvajismo! ¡Cuánto deseo! Cuánto… ¿amor?</p><p>—¡Gine! —volvió a gritar.</p><p>¡No tan pronto! No quería acabar tan rápido. Contradijo a su mujer, bajando la velocidad… pero en compensación, profundizó el alcance de sus empujes, haciéndola exclamar. ¡Ya ni le importaba si podía despertar a su pequeño mocoso! ¡Cómo se divertía, viéndola retorcerse! ¿Qué clase de ser superior había inventado el sexo, para agradecerle por tan increíble genialidad? ¿Por qué todo era perfecto?</p><p>El guerrero se incorporó un poco, tomando los cabellos de la joven. Sentía llegar al límite, quería contemplarla antes de terminar. Y sintió que Gine pensaba lo mismo que él, al ver cómo se abrazaba a su cuello, sin despegarse ni un instante. El ritmo de su penetración se volvió más fuerte, veloz y profundo. Percibía los altibajos en su ki, notó la fuerza de ese retoño que apenas era tan grande como una semilla. Su corazón bombeó frenético. ¡Le fascinaba tanto hacerle el amor!</p><p>Una extraña <em>luz</em> se apoderó de ambos cuando el clímax les llegó. Sus ojos se encontraron como todas las veces que intimaban o se miraban en la más casual de las situaciones. Un inmenso bienestar relajó su cuerpo, cual si tuviera el mismo efecto que las cámaras de recuperación. La sintió contraerse por dentro. Percibió su propio estallido.</p><p>Una genuina sonrisa marcó el rostro de ambos y tal como habían empezado, se rindieron el uno al otro, abrazados. Buscaron calmar sus respiraciones. Por enésima vez en esa noche, volvieron a mirarse y lo comprobaron. El azabache de sus ojos podía ser tan profundo como la oscuridad, y tan infinito como el universo entero. Como su verdadero amor.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>N.A.:</strong>
</p><p>¡Buenas noches! Esta Navidad ha traído una nueva racha de inspiración para mí: quisiera escribir con el mismo ritmo que antes, ahora que dispongo de más tiempo; y quise plasmar todo ese entusiasmo en un fic dedicado a mi OTP ya declarada en el fandom de <em>Dragon Ball</em>: Bardock y Gine.</p><p>Esta pareja, como ya lo dije en otros fics que los involucran, tienen una relación demasiado especial. Sí, puede que suene a cliché eso de «pasar del odio al amor» (?): cosa por demás lejana en ambos, porque si bien los saiyajin son demasiado rudos e indiferentes sentimentalmente, siempre hay excepciones. ¡Y eso me encanta en Bardock y Gine! Imperfectos, aparentemente opuestos, pero que comparten ciertos ideales desde el primer día que interactúan en sus misiones.</p><p>Ahora, ¿el proceso de enamoramiento en sí? Es un misterio que Akira Toriyama nos ha generado, a pesar de crear el manga <em>Dragon Ball Minus</em> (que los menciona); pero le agradezco por otorgarnos el beneficio de la duda: es la simiente de todos los fanfics que se pueden crear con esta pareja, y otras más del fandom. La libertad, por sobre todas las cosas :’)</p><p>Quise hacer una comparación de las dos facetas de Bardock, como soltero y padre de familia, donde tiene diferentes perspectivas de su relación con Gine. Me he emocionado como no imaginan, creando esta historia; y se las dedico a dos personas especiales: <strong>Schala S</strong>, te lo obsequio por el inmenso gesto que tuviste conmigo en el intercambio navideño; y también a <strong>Pandaluna Anul</strong>, fanática de esta pareja, a quien le prometí un nuevo fic de ellos :3</p><p>¡Muchas gracias por leer! Sus reviews motivadores me ayudarán a continuar esta nueva temporada. ¡Cuídense mucho! :D</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>